characterfandomcom-20200223-history
TVNZ 6's Kidzone
TVNZ 6 shows pre-school programs during the block Kidzone. It is hosted by presenter Kayne Peters, Tv Shows Such as Hit Entertainment and Ragdoll Productions from 6am-6pm. The channel then plays family programmes after Kidzone until closedown at 12am. List of Programming *Andy Pandy *Angelina Ballerina *The Animal Shelf *Animal Stories (UK only) *Auto-B-Good *Are We There Yet *The Baby Triplets *The Backyardigans *Bagpuss *Bob The Builder (Project Build-It only) *Boblins *Boohbah *Breezly and Sneezly *Brum *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Bumble *Button Moon *Buzz and Poppy *Caillou *Charlie and Lola *Charlie Brown and Snoopy (Series 1 only) *Chorlton and the Wheelies *Christopher Crocodile *Dog and Duck *DangerMouse (Series 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 only) *The Dress Up Box *Ed Edd n Eddy *Edward and Friends *Enjie Benjy *Fifi and the Flowertots *Fireman Sam (Siriol Productions only) *Fourways Farm *Fraggle Rock *The Flumps *George and Martha *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Hi-5 *Histeria! *The Herbs *The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats *Igloo Gloo *The Large Family *In The Night Garden *Kipper the Dog *The Koala Brothers *Koki *Maggie & the Ferocious Beast *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks *Milly Molly *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Mopatop's Shop (Series 3 and 4 only) *Moschops *Mysterious Cities of Gold *Number Jacks *Oswald *Paddington Bear (1975 only) *Party Animals *P.B Bear and Friends *Pingu (Series 5 and 6 only) *Popeye (1950's and 1960's only) *Postman Pat (Cosgrove Hall only) *The Raggy Dolls (Series 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 only) *Rainbow *Roary the Racing Car *Rosie & Jim (Loopy Lobes and Tootle only) *Rubbadubbers *Sonic X *SpongeBob SquarePants *Spot *Tales of Aesop *The Story of Tracy Beaker *The Forgotten Toys *Telebugs *Teletubbies *Thomas & Friends (Series 8, 9 10 and 11 only) *Titch *Tobias Totz and his Lion *Wombles (Series 1996 only) *You and Me Kidzone Walking Citytown Paisley Night *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks - Team Work *Auto-B-Good - Picture Perfect *Pingu and the Band *SpongeBob SquarePants - Texas *Kipper- Circus *Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats - Rocket Dog *Fifi and the Flowertots - Sports Day *Roary the Racing Car - Secret Treasure *The Large Family - Flower Power *Ed Edd n Eddy - Shoo Ed *Sonic X - Sonic to the Rescue *Rubbadubbers - Reg and the Library Kidzone The Best Of Children's Television 2010 DVD Daily Record Kidzone The Best Of Children's Television on BBC There's Pingu, Scoop, Iggle Piggle, Fireman Sam, Humbah and Lucy *Pingu Wants to Fly *Bob the Builder: Wendy's Party Plan *In the Night Garden: The Ball *Fireman Sam: King of the Jungle *Boohbah: The Island *The Raggy Dolls: Making Jam Kidzone: Little Big Club Watch and Play Kidzone: Little Big Club Watch and Play is a VHS NCH 1990 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Based on TV Channel Disc 1 *Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Firework Display *The Wombles - Madame Cholet's Day Off *Rosie & Jim - Bus Ride *In The Night Garden - Everyone All Aboard The Ninky Nonk *Pingu - Pingu's Moon Adventure *Fourways Farm - Ups and Downs *SpongeBob Squarepants - Sandy's Rocket *Buzz and Poppy - The Forgetful Smiley Wiley *The Flumps - Secrets *Charlie And Lola - I Am Extremely Magic *Hello Kitty Paradise - A Storybook Adventure *Teletubbies - Naughty Snake *Rubbadubbers - Sploshybird *The Raggy Dolls - Pumpernickle's Party *Telebugs - Danger *Danger Mouse - The Wild, Wild Goose Chase *Ed Edd n Eddy - Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed *Rainbow - The Clock Struck One *Chorlton and the Wheelies - Some Like it Hot *Mopatop's Shop - Pop Star *Spot - Storytime With Spot Disc 2 *Chorlton and the Wheelies - Spot The Happiness Dragon *Moschops - The Tidiest Dinosaur *Teletubbies - Happy Days *Spot - Spot Goes to a Park *Bob the Builder - Dizzy the Detective *Miss Spider - The Big Green Bug *Kipper - Pig's Present *Rosie & Jim - Babies *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina In The Wings *Edward and Friends - Lionel's Party *Paddington Bear - Paddington at the Tower *Roary the Racing Car - Stars n Cars *Charlie Brown and Snoopy - Sally In School *Telebugs - Fair Play *The Raggy Dolls - We Are Not Amused *Popeye the Sailor - The Fly's Last Flight *Fireman Sam - King of the Jungle *Tales of Aesop - The Tortoise and the Hare *Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie *The Wombles - Deep Space Wombles Special Features *6 Downloadable Colouring-in Sheets with Thomas, The Raggy Dolls, In The Night Garden, Chorlton, Bob The Builder and Moschops *A Sing-a-long Songs with Thomas and Charlie Brown and Snoopy *Interactive Games with Fireman Sam and Telebugs Television Central United Kingdom Kidzone With Children's Favourites in One Children's Channel List of Programming *Bananas in Pyjamas *Pororo the Little Penguin *The Baby Triplets *The Raggy Dolls *Massey Ferguson *Old Bear *Tickle Patch and Friends *Sandy and Mr Flapper *Dottie and Buzz *Koki *Little Giants *Dog and Duck *Fireman Sam *Pingu *Noddy *Postman Pat *Oakie Doke *Teletubbies *Spider *William's Wish Wellingtons *Dinobabies *Beachcomber Bay *Squeak! *Milly Molly *Topsy and Tim *Strawberry Shortcake *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That *Woolamaloo *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Tweenies *Fimbles *Make Shake & Jake *The Large Family *Auto-B-Good *Busy Buses *The Tales of Waterville *The Hive *WordWorld *Mr. Moon *The Magic Key *Jungle Junction TVCUK Kidzone Children's Favourites TVCUK Kidzone 2008 Promo *The Baby Triplets *The Raggy Dolls *Bananas in Pyjamas *Pororo the Little Penguin *Old Bear TVCUK Kidzone Time November 2011 Promo *Sandy and Mr Flapper *Massey Ferguson *Old Bear *Pororo the Little Penguin *The Raggy Dolls *The Baby Triplets *Dottie and Buzz TVCUK Kidzone Was Fun 2010 Promo *The Baby Triplets *Dog and Duck *The Raggy Dolls *Bananas in Pyjamas *Little Giants *Postman Pat TVCUK Kidzone Fun with Kids 2010 Promo *Pablo the Little Red Fox *The Baby Triplets *Buzzy Bee and Friends *Bananas in Pyjamas *The Raggy Dolls *Topsy and Tim *Dog and Duck TVCUK Kidzone It's Child's Play 2010 DVD Old Bear, Massey, B1 and B2, Tickle and Patch, Pororo, Hi-Fi, Teresa, Dottie and Buzz, Sandy and Mr Flapper TVCUK Kidzone Pink Background #Bananas in Pyjamas - Horse and Cart #Massey Ferguson - Rusty's Adventure #Old Bear and Friends - Market Day #Sandy and Mr Flapper - Wet and Dry #Dottie and Buzz - Wide World #Pororo the Little Penguin - Dream of Flying #The Baby Triplets - Fun at the School #The Raggy Dolls - We Are Not Amused #Tickle & Patch - Cleaning Job TVCUK Kidzone Toybox 1, 2, 3 and 4 #The Baby Triplets - Daddy and Mummy's Clothes #The Baby Triplets - Where's My Teddy Bear #The Baby Triplets - Let's Play Hide and Seek #The Baby Triplets - Fun at the School #Massey Ferguson - Rusty's Adventure #Massey Ferguson - Missing Sheep #Massey Ferguson - Big Dry #Massey Ferguson - Massey Rolls to the Rescue #Sandy and Mr Flapper - Wet and Dry #Sandy and Mr Flapper - Light and Dark #Sandy and Mr Flapper - Heavy and Light #Pablo The Little Red Fox - The Biggest Bed #Pablo the Little Red Fox - Buried Treasure #Pororo the Little Penguin - I'm Super Penguin #Pororo the Little Penguin - Eddy Goes to the Moon #Pororo the Little Penguin - Loopy, you can do it! #Pororo the Little Penguin - Train Adventure #Dottie and Buzz - Creation #Dottie and Buzz - Wide World #Dottie and Buzz - Belonging #Bananas in Pyjamas - Magic Lamp #Bananas in Pyjamas - Show Business #Bananas in Pyjamas - The Parcel #Bananas in Pyjamas - Model Bananas #Old Bear - Little Bear's Trousers #Old Bear - The Boat Race #Old Bear - Little Bear's Big Race #Koki - Ice Skating #Koki - Papa's New Piano #The Raggy Dolls - The Old Clock Lady